


Kitsune (Traducido)

by Ramc95



Series: Mentes Criminales [1]
Category: Mentes, Mentes en Shock
Genre: Destiny, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Secuestrado por una manada de lobos con la esperanza de fortalecer su manada preñando un Kitsune, Spencer no tenía idea de que Derek Morgan mataría para recuperarlo.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
Cuando  Morgan  se dio cuenta de que  Spencer  era su compañero, se alegró en el momento en que lo olió, pero esa alegría se hizo cuando su compañero se cortó y  Morgan  decidió esperar.

 

  
Pero un año después,  Morgan  dijo que tenía un reloj que estaba en blanco en un caso en la ciudad natal de  Spencer .

 

  
El equipo no pudo controlar a  Morgan , estaba gruñendo rabioso porque tenía que dejarlo por su cuenta para encontrar su compañero.

 

  
Han pasado tres días desde que  Spencer  desapareció y en esos tres días,  Morgan  ha atacado un miembro de la manada en el lugar donde estaba su compañero.

 

  
Cuando encontraron la casa,  Morgan  no perdió tiempo y se metió dentro de la casa mientras sus compañeros permanecían afuera, listos para agarrar a alguien de  los alfas  que estaban en la casa o cualquiera de sus manadas.

 

  
Morgan  gruñó mientras agarraba un ojo por cabeza y lo empujaba contra la pared para noquearlo antes de patear la puerta de la habitación.

 

  
Se detiene y mira alrededor de la habitación, puede oler su pareja el miedo y el dolor y le hace gruñir cuando ve la cama y ve la forma desnuda de su compañero acurrucado en la cama.

 

  
Se acercó a la cama, donde pudo ver que estaba cubierto de moretones negros. Se arrodilló en la cama y miró su rostro al ver un labio roto paralizando con el resto de los cortes en su piel.

 

  
Morgan no pudo evitar gemir mientras él desataba su muñeca atada viendo dónde se había frotado la bata. Spencer estaba inconsciente. Morgan se quitó la chaqueta y aviso que había encontrado a su compañero.

 

  
Cubrió a Spencer con su chaqueta y fue entonces cuando vio dos orejas borrosas en la parte superior de su cabeza y la cola que colgaba fláccida detrás de él.

 

  
Escuchó un gemido y miró al joven mientras acariciaba la mano de Morgan mientras lo tomaba de la cara —¿Spencer?— Susurró mientras acariciaba su rostro

 

  
—Hola chico, soy yo, vine por ti— Le dice suavemente, los ojos color ámbar chocolate se abrieron y lo miraron.

 

  
Spencer frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Morgan a la cara, pero luego gritó y trató de alejarse de él. —¡SPENCER!— El alfa gritó su nombre cuando sintió las garras del joven cortadas en su rostro.

 

  
Morgan dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor y giró su cabeza para alejar su mano tocando su mejilla mientras una brillante sangre roja goteaba por un lado de su rostro. Suspiró mientras se volteaba para mirar a Spencer, que ahora estaba acurrucada en un rincón mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada, sostenía una manta en sus manos sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo desnudo.

 

  
—¿D-Derek?— Él gimió, frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, creía haber visto a los alfas en la habitación, pero era solo Morgan.

 

  
—¿Derek?—Él lloriqueó de nuevo, su voz era un débil y eso hizo que el dolor de Derek se esfumara

 

  
—Sí, bebé, soy yo— Sonrió suavemente mientras lo miraba.

 

  
—¿Dónde ... Dónde están?— Preguntó mientras miraba por la habitación viendo la puerta abierta y parecía asustado de que aparecieran sus cautivos.

 

  
—Ya los tenemos. No volverán a lastimarte— le dijo mientras le tendía la mano. —Vamos, vamos a llevarte al hospital y a limpiarte—

 

  
Spencer extendió la mano y le tomó la mano y luego se arrastró en sus brazos en busca de consuelo. Derek cubrió a Spencer con su chaqueta y luego se levantó. Sosteniendo el kitsune en sus brazos y lo sacó de la casa.

 

  
Derek compartió habitaciones con él durante años, cuando tenían casos, lo ha visto herido muchas veces debido a su trabajo y en todo ese tiempo nunca supo que su pequeño niño bonito era un zorro bonito ... Tiene sentido, los chistes prácticos que le gusta jugar ...

 

  
Spencer gimió y hundió su rostro en el cuello del hombre respirando su olor que siempre lo consolaba haciéndolo sentir seguro y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. —Shhhh te tengo— Susurró al tembloroso Kitsune.

 

  
—T-Dijeron que no vendrías—Sollozó en su hombro.

 

  
—Mentiras, solo eran mentiras, siempre vendríamos por ti bebé, tu mi compañero, mi manada y mi familia—

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Un par de días después** ...

 

 

 

  
Derek entró a la habitación del hospital con una gran taza de café para llevar; saluda a las enfermeras con una sonrisa mientras entra a la habitación de Spencer.

 

  
Se detuvo y observó a Spencer mientras estaba sentado en la cama del hospital leyendo un libro en su regazo. Morgan todavía estaba enojado por los moretones que se acumulaban en todo su cuerpo y había marcas de garras pero afortunadamente no había mordiscos, pero aun así, esos Alfas eran brutales con Spencer.

 

  
Aún tenía problemas para deshacerse de esas orejas y cola de zorro, pero a Derek no pareció importarle, lo consideraraba lindo.

 

  
—Hola, chico bonito— Derek le sonríe mientras camina más adentro de la habitación. La habitación estaba llena de coloridas flores y tarjetas, y estába bastante seguro quien envió a ese oso grande, Penélope.

 

  
—Oye— dijo Spencer mientras levantaba la mirada con timidez; él marcó su libro y lo guardó con una mueca de dolor.

 

  
—Te traje un poco de ese café que te gusta—El lobo sonrió al ver cómo los brillantes ojos marrones se ensanchaban y se aclaraban mientras se humedecía los labios mientras Morgan colocaba la taza sobre la mesita.

 

  
Spencer extendió la mano, agarró la taza y se la llevó a la nariz, le quitó la tapa, inspiró profundamente el rico aroma y suspiró.

 

  
—Gracias— Susurró con una sonrisa —El café aquí es desagradable, es como alquitrán negro— Sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo y luego dejó escapar otro feliz suspiro.

 

  
—¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó Morgan, Spencer, se encogió de hombros y lo miró.

 

  
—Como ayer un poco adolorido, herido y avergonzado— Le dijo mientras mantenía los ojos bajos en su café, no quería mirar a Morgan a los ojos, estaba avergonzado de ser secuestrado y usado como una puta.

 

  
Los hombres que lo tomaron eran como Derek "hombres lobo" y por alguna razón, se les metió en la cabeza que si se emparejaban con un zorro su paquete sería más fuerte.

 

  
—Oye, mírame, Spencer— El joven alzó la vista al sentir la cama hundirse y los dedos fuertes y ásperos enganchados debajo de la barbilla y alzó la cabeza, sus ojos aún de mala gana subían por la cara del hombre, desde sus labios hasta los ojos ambarinos del lobo.

 

  
—Sé lo que estás pensando? Te estás culpando por haber sido tomado. No es culpa tuya, chico bonito, no tenían derecho a obligarte a hacer lo que hicieron y sucede que me gustan tus orejas y cola de zorro— Spencer sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y miró su cola para ver cómo se envolvía.

 

  
Morgan ... Traidora ... Pensó mientras miraba su cola.

 

  
—Es vergonzoso que no pueda hacer que vuelvan. Lo forzaron a salir y ahora no puedo ocultarlo— Gimió, sintió que sus colmillos le rozaban el labio inferior.

 

  
—Creo que son lindos— Spencer ladeó la cabeza, se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en la almohada mientras lo miraba.

 

  
—Piensas en eso, ¿verdad?—

 

  
Morgan se echó hacia atrás y frunció el ceño mientras le parpadeaba al joven genio que solo lo miraba fijamente y se preguntaba de qué estaba hablando. —Estás pensando en mí con tus cachorros y luego con un pequeño niño nuestro con rasgos de lobo y otros con rasgos de zorros—Él frunció el ceño.

 

  
Derek se rió entre dientes y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, suspiró, miró a Spencer y vio que sus ojos cambiaban a un color púrpura.

 

  
—No es la primera vez que pienso en nosotros y nuestros hijos— Eso sorprendió a Spencer y lo hizo inclinar su cabeza.  
  
—¿En serio?— Le preguntó a Morgan, se inclinó más cerca y se separaron unos centímetros.

 

  
—Han habido noches Spenser, cuando hemos estado en un caso y tú estabas durmiendo en la otra cama y todo lo que podía pensar es en meterme en tu cama y reclamarte— Spencer levantó la vista cuando Morgan se colocó encima de él y le acarició la cara. —No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue contenerme— Le susurró.

 

  
—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?—

 

  
—Porque no quería asustarte— Le sonrió mientras pasaba el dedo por el cabello de Spencer.

 

  
—Lobo estúpido, lo habría acogido con satisfacción—

 

  
Derek gruñó mientras bajaba la cabeza y besaba a Spencer; el Kitsune le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Las manos de Morgan se movieron por los costados del joven y luego los dejaron subir y bajar por debajo del camisón de Spencer.

 

  
Soltó un gemido el más pequeño que solo incitó a Morgan a acariciar más con su compañero. —¡SEÑOR!—

 

  
Morgan gruñó mientras se alejaba de su tímido compañero y miraba a la enfermera parada en la puerta.

 

  
—¡Aléjate de mi paciente o de lo contrario me obligarás a que te excluya de esta habitación!—

 

  
—¡Es mi compañero, estoy autorizado!— Él gruñó  
  
—No mientras sea su enfermera—


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
** Después de una semana **

 

 

Después de lo que sucedió con Morgan que fue excluido al final, eso no le cayó bien a Morgan ni a su alfa Hotch. Pero cuando llegó el momento de que Spencer abandonara el hospital, fue JJ quien lo recogió mucho para Derek's Dismay. "

  
—Apuesto a que no puedes esperar a comer comida normal otra vez— JJ dijo, mientras llenaba algunas de sus tarjetas y cajas. de chocolates de café en la bolsa. Spencer asintió mientras sacaba su bolsa de viaje de la cama.

  
—Estoy tan cansado de comer esa horrible comida del hospital y su café— Murmuró mientras sacaba su ropa.

—Tuvimos que ajustar los pantalones para ayudar con la cola— Ella le dijo con una sonrisa suave, Spencer frunció el ceño mientras miraba los pantalones y miraba los nuevos puntos.

  
JJ levantó la vista cuando ella dobló algunas ropas y vio fruncir el ceño en la cara de Spencer mientras miraba su ropa. —¿Spencer?— JJ susurró su nombre mientras se movía alrededor de la cama y se paraba cerca de él y se frotaba el brazo.

  
—Lo siento JJ es ... es solo que no me gusta que mis orejas y cola estén afuera, solo me hace sentir nervioso— Suspira mientras se sienta en la cama; la rubia se sienta junto a él y le sonrió suavemente.

  
—¿Por qué es perfectamente normal dejar las orejas y la cola de vez en cuando?— Ella le dice en voz baja, Spencer frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio inferior antes de mirarla.

  
—Es mi madre, ella, ella ...— Se detuvo y se pasó los dedos por el pelo —Estábamos solos aún más después de que mi padre se fue y ummm este alfa siguió llegando a la casa cuando tenía alrededor de 8 años y ... intentaba conseguir que mi madre me vendiera a él. Él la miró y vio que estaba sorprendida, pero no hizo nada, simplemente colocó su mano sobre la suya y la apretó suavemente.

  
—Continua— JJ susurró

 

—Debido a que mamá no estaba bien y sin papá y sin o manada, este alfa esperaba tener mamá en un mal día— Spencer dijo

  
Conseguimos que arrestaran al alfa cuando intentó entrar nuestra casa, nos mudamos después de eso y siempre he escondido mis orejas. Siempre me ha dolido cuando la gente lo sabe— dijo con tristeza mientras se frotaba los ojos.

  
—Estarás bien y sabes que eres parte del grupo Spencer, Hotch nunca ha dicho lo contrario. Ahora ven y ve a vestirte Ella le dijo mientras golpeaba su mano y luego se levantaba de la cama.

 

Sonriendo suavemente, Spencer se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño. —¿Cómo está Derek?— Preguntó Spencer mientras JJ juntaba el resto de las tarjetas. JJ se rió entre dientes mientras terminaba de empacar la habitación.

 

—Oh, no estaba feliz de que él no pudiera ir a buscarte, pero después de la última vez que te visitó— dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar a Spencer gemir. —Hotch no estaba impresionado con su comportamiento, Derek tiene la suerte de que no fue cabeza alfa sobre él—

  
Spencer se miró en el espejo mientras se salpicaba agua fría en la cara. —Pero es bueno que finalmente haya encontrado a su pareja— Dijo Spencer, se mordió los labios mientras salía del baño mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

 

—¿A Hotch no le importa mi y Derek?— Preguntó.

  
—No Spencer cree que es algo bueno"— Ella le sonrió, Spencer le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó su gran oso. —Oh, ¿hay algo que debería decirte?— Ella dice, Spencer la mira e inclina la cabeza.

  
—¿Ah?—

 

—Sí, sí, como compañero de Derek y ha pasado por Hotch para obtener el permiso para cortejarte, ha trasladado tus cosas a su casa— dijo.

  
—¿Qué?—

  
Él piensa que debería estar enojado porque Derek lo sacó de su apartamento y lo llevó a su casa, pero no pudo cuidarse. Es otra de esas leyes de pareja. Sub se muda a la casa del Dom.

 

Derek es su alfa y él es su omega, pasó por los canales correctos, habló con el jefe alfa de la manada, ya que Derek no podía preguntarle a la madre de Spencer, Hotch es la mejor opción.

 

 

 

 

 **3 Meses después** ...

 

  
Sus orejas se movieron y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño, se inclinó hacia adelante y miró sus pequeños colmillos mascullando algo para sí mismo.

  
Todavía no estaba contento con sus características adicionales y le molestaba que no desaparezcan. Se apartó del espejo, salió del baño y se dirigió al dormitorio para ver a su amante tendido en la cama, estirándose felizmente, dejando que su cuerpo volviera a colocarse.

 

"—e ves deslumbrante en mi camisa— Le dijo con un ronco gruñido, sus ojos brillando de color ámbar dorado y miró a Spencer de arriba abajo.

 

—Muy lindo—

 

  
Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras observaba la forma en que la camisa se quedaba corta antes de las rodillas y la cola de Kitsune colgaba y se enroscaba alrededor del muslo de Spencer.

 

Eso hizo que el zorro se sonrojara mientras miraba al suelo mientras su oído traicionaba su mansedumbre —No soy lindo— Dijo, riendo entre dientes, Morgan extendió sus brazos hacia él.

 

Spencer se acercó a la cama y se arrastró hasta los brazos que esperaban del lobo. Derek tomó a Reid en sus brazos y lo giró para inmovilizarlo en la cama.

 

—Creo que eres muy lindo— dijo Derek mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba mientras acariciaba su cara mientras se separaba de sus labios y miraba hacia abajo a los grandes ojos de chocolate.

 

—Solo dices eso para meterte en mis pantalones— Spencer sonrió al sentir la mano de Derek deslizarse por su muslo.

 

—No estás usando ningún pantalón, ya los he quitado—


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer estaba de vuelta en el trabajo; ha sido durante dos meses y estaba contento de volver a entrar en ella que estar atrapado en casa.

 

Se apresuró a trabajar con el ceño fruncido en su rostro y se dirigió a la sala de descanso. —Hola Reid, ¿cómo les va a ti y a Morgan?— Preguntó con una sonrisa, ella rápidamente frunció el ceño al ver al joven servir su café abajo del fregadero.

 

Emily ya estaba en la sala de descanso y se sirvió una primera taza del día y vio como el joven doctor torcía la cara con disgusto. —¿Pasa algo malo, Reid?—

 

—Mi café huele mal, debe haber sido la leche que estaban usando en el café— Murmuró, ella levantó una ceja y lo miró mientras arrojaba la taza para llevar.

 

—¿Estás seguro?—Preguntó

 

—Si. Claro. Luego agarró su taza del armario y se sirvió la infusión que Emily acaba de preparar. Agregó sus tres azúcares y luego tomó un sorbo solo para que supiera mal y lo escupiera. —Q-¿Qué tipo de café es este— Él le preguntó.

 

—¿El que normalmente tenemos, que eres traído para la semana?— Ella le dice, ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para captar su olor y ella No pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo había cambiado, parece que el joven genio no se dio cuenta del cambio.

 

—¿Tal vez sea tu pasta de dientes?— Emily le dijo, y él asintió con la cabeza

 

—Sí, tal vez— Él hizo un mohín, mientras la miraba.

 

—¿Por qué simplemente no tomas agua o una taza de té por ahora?— Ella tomó la taza de sus manos y comenzó a limpiarla.

 

—No soy un bicho frágil— Le murmuró algo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

 

—Sé que no lo eres Reid— Ella le dice. —Ve y siéntate, te prepararé un té— Vio que se iba y se dirigió a su escritorio para comenzar a trabajar.

 

Unos momentos más tarde, Morgan entra por la puerta con expresión confundida mientras busca a su compañero, inclina la cabeza y mira hacia el escritorio de Spencer para verlo trabajar en el siguiente caso.

 

Emily se acerca a Spencer con una taza de té en la mano. Morgan podría verlos hablar y ver la oreja de su compañero contraerse mientras suspira mientras toma un sorbo de su taza de té.

 

Emily acaricia al Kitsune sobre los hombros, dejándolo trabajar y camina hacia su escritorio. —Em, ¿qué está pasando?— Él le preguntó

 

—¿En un momento caminamos juntos y al siguiente está subiendo las escaleras solo?— Estaba realmente confundido por su pequeño comportamiento de Fox.

 

—Oh, dijo que su café olía mal— Ella sonrió mientras se sentaba y tomaba un sorbo de su café.

 

—No hay nada de malo con el café?—El lobo parpadeó hacia ella.

 

—Lo sé— Su sonrisa solo creció en su rostro ¿Has olido su aroma?— Ella le preguntó.

 

—Sí, estoy cerca de su olor todo el día— Morgan levantó los brazos y se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su compañero y le habló

 

Mientras tanto, los otros comenzaron a caminar hacia el trabajo y fue JJ quien se quedó frunciendo el ceño mientras olía el aire, inclinó la cabeza y miró a los pocos que andaban por allí. Caminó hacia el escritorio de la mujer de pelo oscuro y que estaba mirando a Spencer y Morgan.

 

—¿Quién está embarazada?— Preguntó JJ, ser la madre loba parece haber hecho su nariz mas sensible

  
....................

 

—Creo que Spencer— Dijo Emily mientras sorbía su café.

 

—¿Déjame adivinar que Morgan y Spencer no se han dado cuenta?— El rubio se rió entre dientes y observó cómo funcionaba. —García se va a asustar cuando se entere—

 

—Lo sé— Estuvieron callados por un momento —Estoy feliz por ellos dijo Emily en voz baja.

 

—Ummm, creo que van a tener mellizos— dijo JJ, mientras ella se levantaba y caminaba hacia la sala de descanso.

 

—¡Espera JJ!—

 

Derek se arrodilló frente a su compañero mientras bebía su té; se quedó allí de pie frunciendo el ceño por un momento mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, la forma en que sus suaves orejas se contraen con los sonidos en la habitación al pequeño movimiento de su cola que cuelga detrás de él.

 

—Derek, ¿vas a pararte ahí y mirarme, o vas a decirme por qué me estás mirando como si fuera una bomba de relojería?— Spencer se volteo y lo miró

 

—Spencer me dirías si estuvieras enfermo ¿verdad?—Preguntó, el Kitsune inclinó su cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

 

—No estoy enfermo, podría tener mi cabeza dando vueltas , pero eso es todo— Él le dice. Morgan extiende la mano y toma su mano y luego lo lleva hacia un área privada.

 

Spencer volteo a fruncirle el ceño mientras pasaba como un zumbido por delante de dos sonrientes miembros de su manada. Una vez dentro de la habitación vacía, se cerró la puerta y bajó la cortina.

 

Morgan llevó a Spencer al sofá cubierto con una sábana de polvo y lo acostó sobre él. . —Derek, vamos, estoy cubierto de polvo ahora— Hizo un mohín mientras se quedaba allí.

 

El lobo alfa gruñó suavemente mientras enterraba su nariz en la garganta de zorro y respiraba su aroma y ahí es cuando nota el cambio en su olor.

 

Él se levantó y miró a su compañero que lo miró confundido. —¿Derek? No podemos no aquí.— Él gimió, el lobo no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante el olor de la excitación de su pareja.

 

Agarra la camisa de Spencer y saca la tela que le quita los botones y luego baja la cabeza al estómago de Kitsune. El joven doctor emitió un chirrido mientras observaba a Morgan descansar la cabeza sobre su estómago y cerrar los ojos. —¿Qué estás haciendo?— Le susurró.

 

El lobo abre los ojos y mira los grandes orbes de chocolate que lo miran. —Spencer, sé por qué tu café huele mal— Le dice, el zorro lo miró con el ceño fruncido y esperó a que volviera a hablar.

 

—Estás embarazado— Los ojos de Spencer se ensanchan mientras se levanta y mira al lobo que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 

—¿Embarazado?— Susurro, dejó que sus manos vagaran hacia su estómago y parpadeó en estado de shock por la forma en que nunca noto la leve curva de su estómago.

 

—Este es maravilloso—

 

—¿Lo es? Quiero decir, ¿no es demasiado pronto?— Preguntó con un gemido, Derek gruñó suavemente mientras se arrastraba hasta él y lo besó en los labios.

  
—No— Sonríe mientras lo besa de nuevo, esta vez en lo más profundo del beso empujando al pequeño Fox de nuevo por debajo de él, los dos olvidándose que estaban trabajando

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los créditos para "Kindred" quieren creo este maravilloso fic yo solo me encargo de traducir. Pueden encontrar la historia en su idioma original a través de este enlace https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292675/chapters/22771352


End file.
